Fuego contra Fuego
by JessiHyugga
Summary: Realeza vs Rebeldes, Ricos contra pobres. Odio vs Amor y Venganza vs Perdón ¿Quién ganara?. NaruHina, SasuSaku y algunas parejas mas, Entren y Lean :3
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto no mio, solo la historia que están a punto de leer es mía xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Fuego contra Fuego**

Elegantes vestido y caballeros finos se encontraban por todo el salón, todos cubrían sus rostros con máscaras como era costumbre, la música clásica era realmente relajante. Varias personas de alta sociedad se encontraban en esa fiesta como todos los años, como era tradición desde hace siglos, El rey ofrecía una celebración sobre el buen año de abundancia e increíblemente eso no había cambiado durante los últimos 100 años

Aunque al principio se les abría las puertas a todas las personas sin contar su condición, ya fueran pobres o ricos, todo había cambiado desde el gobierno de Lord Orochimaru, quien fue asesinado por rebeldes en un viaje de negocios. Él les cerró la puerta a los pobres y empezó a tratarlos como cucarachas. Aumento impuestos, redujo salarios, demolió casas, aprisiono injustamente a varios hombres y sobre todo, odiaba a los pobres

Esa había sido la razón del levantamiento del pueblo que actualmente llevaba 50 años vigente, pues lamentablemente, el hijo de Lord Orochimaru, El joven Minato, había sido igual que su padre, un hombre malo y corrupto. Los que sabían la verdad no le culpaban, muchas horas había pasado Lord Orochimaru educando a su hijo de la manera inadecuada, Le había enseñado a su hijo a tratar mal al pobre y bien al rico y cuando este cometía algún acto de bondad, era severamente castigado. Lastimosamente la mente del joven Minato había sido lavada por su propio padre, haciéndole creer que las personas, fuera de la realeza, no merecían consideración ni mucho menos, buenos tratos.

Minato al igual que su padre, había sido asesinado por rebeldes y liberadores del pueblo junto a su esposa. Kushina había sido la única persona de clase baja que conmovió a Minato en aquellos años, desposándola como esposa y convirtiéndola pronto en una señora de alta sociedad. Lo que Minato no sabía era que su esposa había conspirado con los rebeldes para asesinarlo, bueno, en un principio, pues Kushina se vio en vuelta pronto en el canto del Rey y en poco tiempo se había enamorado de él. Rompió toda clase de trato con los rebeldes y vivió con Minato lo que se podría llamar un tiempo de felicidad. Cinco años después fue asesinada junto a su esposo en un ataque.

Minato y Kushina tuvieron un amor de los que Lord Orochimaru nunca tuvo, lo cual había hecho dudar a Minato sobre las enseñanzas de su padre. Finalmente le daría vuelta a la historia y volvería a tratar a todos por igual, pero eso es algo que se quedó solamente en sus pensamientos pues al poco tiempo su vida llego a su fin.

Todos, El pueblo, las personas, los pobres… serian tratados por igual, pero no quisieron escucharlo, no le dieron una segunda oportunidad ¿Cómo creerle a alguien que había sido igual de tirano que su padre?. ¿Cómo?. Por eso aquella rebelde de cabellos amarillos no había dudado en quitarle la vida, a él y a la que fue un día fue su mejor amiga, a él y a Kushina

¿Quién había tomado el trono ahora? Fácil, la única persona que quedaba viva, la única persona del legado Namikase que tenía la suficiente edad para tomar el trono, el hermano de Lord Orochimaru, Uno de los legendarios mosqueteros antes de que sucediera toda esa tiranía.

Jiraiya, después de la muerte de su hermano y su sobrino, no tuvo más remedio que subir al trono, almenos hasta que su sobrino/nieto cumpliera la mayoría de edad para tomarlo. Él Nunca se consideró como una persona que podría liderar un reino, por eso se lo había cedido a su hermano, mucho menos le interesaba lo que pudiese pasar con éste.

Así que Jiraiya tampoco había sido el tipo de líder que las personas querían y Necesitaban. Lo único que hiso, fue seguir con el gobierno que su hermano y sobrino dejaron, solo firmaba papeles, asistía a fiestas y conocía mujeres que pudiera tomar como esposa. Siquiera se preocupó por enterarse sobre la situación económica del pueblo, Posiblemente no estaba enterado del conflicto interno que su reino vivía, ¿Mentira?, la verdad es que si, estaba enterado de todo por varias razones, Entonces ¿Por qué lo ignoraba?

Había reforzado la seguridad del castillo, todas las personas que Vivian ahí contaban con escoltar pues sí, el castillo estaba rodeado por varias casas elegantes, que pertenecían a las personas de altos recursos del país. Lord Orochimaru había separado a las clases sociales con un gran muro que los dividía, llegando solo a enfurecer a los rebeldes. Así que Jiraiya solamente había reforzado la seguridad además de dar la orden de asesinar y buscar a los rebeldes.

¿EL hijo de Minato y Kushina? Pues el pobre niño apenas tenía 5 años cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados, no estaba enterado de nada y la muerte de sus padres le afecto mucho al principio, poco después se enteró de la verdad, de cómo sus padres había sido asesinado por los rebeldes e indudablemente un pequeño odio se fue formando en su corazón. Todas las personas tenían guardaespaldas y Naruto no era la excepción, desde pequeño fue bien cuidado y vigilado para que el legado Namikase no se perdiera, aunque su tío Jiraiya podía ser malo, trataba a Naruto como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Por eso lo apreciaba más que a nadie

¿Qué pensaba Naruto de los rebeldes?. Quería acabar con ellos, con todos y cada uno de ellos, esa había sido las palabras que Naruto le había dicho a su tío. Con tan solo 7 años sus ojos estaban segados por la venganza, Jiraiya se limitó a sobarle la cabeza ¿Acaso él no estaba de acuerdo?, pues no lo supo y no lo sabía hasta el momento.

-Vamos Naruto, ve y diviértete- Había sido más una orden que una sugerencia, su tío apestaba a alcohol como todas las veces –Los niños de tu edad andan jugando y riendo con espadas de juguete por ahí-

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo viejo?- Su voz había sonado fría y peligrosa, Jiraiya solamente levanto los hombros con despreocupación

-Muévete de aquí Naruto- Naruto frunció el ceño, luego se puso de pie y agito furioso su capa, para luego encaminarse al interior de la fiesta –Sasuke, cuídalo bien- Un peliazul asintió para luego seguir a su amo y mejor amigo, su misión era protegerlo desde que tenía memoria

-Que juegue con espadas ¡Hmp!-

-Oye, no me robes mi frase, Hmp-

-ah, Dobe, casi me olvido de voz-

-Hmp, Teme-

Sasuke era uno de sus guardaespaldas, compañero de entrenamiento y mejor amigo desde siempre, Era el hijo de una de las familias más poderosas del reino que había sobrevivido. La familia de Sasuke había sido asesinado por los rebeldes, pues eran unos de los que se encontraban de acuerdo con Lord Orochimaru desde el principio, por eso el Odio que sentía Naruto hacia los rebeldes, lo compartían ambos. Jiraiya se compadeció del niño y le permitió vivir en el castillo a cambio de la protección de Naruto, pues la familia de Sasuke se caracterizaba por sus habilidades en combate

Sasuke y Naruto, aunque al principio no se caían bien, poco a poco fueron forjando una amistad casi inquebrantable, ninguno lo admitía pero estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para que el otro se encontrara bien

-Primo Naruto- ah ¿olvide decir que Naruto tenía una prima? Pues sí, cuando Kushina llego al castillo no lo hiso sola, llevaba una pequeña niña recién nacida en sus brazos, hija de su difunto hermano, que Minato acepto por ser familia de ella. Karin al igual que Naruto, fueron bien disciplinados, aunque no era exactamente una Namikase, era tratada como tal. Se le inculcaban los mejores valores y las mejores enseñanzas. Así que muy pocas veces esta perdía la cordura, pues eso había sido algo que Jiraiya había logrado corregir en ella por medio de castigos. Pero eso sí, estaba loca por Sasuke

-Hola Sasuke-kun- Su sonrojo no se hiso esperar, desde que tenía memoria estaba enamorada de él, aunque fuera un año menor que ella. Lo quería demasiado para apenas tener 13 años

-Karin-sama- Sasuke hiso una pequeña reverencia haciendo que Karin se sonrojara aún más –Se ve realmente hermosa esta noche-

-G-gracias, Permítame devolverle el cumplido- Sasuke sonrió, Karin era una de las pocas niñas que se encontraban enamoradas de él y que no lo acosaban como todas las demás

-Ay por favor, voy por algo de ramen par de tortolos- Karin se sonrojo aún más mientras Sasuke solo apartaba la mirada, a él no le interesaba Karin pero debía admitir que era una niña bastante hermosa

Naruto se encamino hacia la mesa, haciendo unas cuantas reverencias frente a la gente que se dirigía a él. Naruto era el futuro rey y todos eran conscientes de ello. Por esa razón todas las familias y personas solían tratarlo de la mejor forma posible, tratando incluso de que sus hijos se hicieran amigos de Naruto. Pero el solía rechazar a todos, a todos menos a Sasuke, él no era tonto y estaba consciente de las intenciones del pueblo, aunque no le importaba dejarse mimar

Estuvo a punto de pedir un tazón de ramen cuando el sonido de vidrios rotos lo puso alerta, las personas empezaron a gritar y de repente las luces de todo el castillo se apagaron. Naruto dirigió su mano hacia su espada al ver como varias personas entraban por las ahora ventanas rotas.

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke agarro de la mano a Karin para salir corriendo con ella en busca de Naruto, su misión era protegerlo y debía encontrarlo entre tanta gente y obscuridad

-¡Sasuke-kun!- La mano de Karin se había soltado de la suya, a lo lejos pudo divisar como Naruto era atacado por dos sombras negras encapuchadas. Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia su amigo para protegerlo, dejando a la pobre Karin desarmada en el suelo

-Valla, valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una linda enmascarada- Karin vio hacia arriba expectante como un niño, aproximadamente de su edad o quizá un año mayor, la veía con maldad. El chico sonrió con sorna dejándole ver sus extraños dientes afilados –Es una lástima que tu vida acabe aquí, zanahoria-

-¡!NOO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver como el joven dirigía su espada hacia ella sin ninguna duda, el extraño joven paro de repente su espada, Karin abrió sus ojos que en ese punto derramaban lágrimas, para ver como el joven sonreía descaradamente

-Te dejare viva, pero te advierto que no será la última vez que nos veamos- levanto su espada con habilidad y la dirigió rápidamente hacia a ella. Karin cerró los ojos con fuerza, nada pasaba y solamente podía escuchar los gritos de las personas y el choque de espadas al fondo, abrió sus ojos lentamente, no había nadie frente a ella, se puso de pie con rapidez solo para ver como su carísimo vestido de seda tenía un corte en el pecho. Sonrojada llevo ambos brazos hacia este y se tapó como pudo, para luego ir a ponerse detrás de un guardia o algo

-¡Sasuke llegas tarde!- Naruto se defendía con habilidad de dos hombres, que a simple vista era mayores que él. Sasuke se apresuró a combatir contra uno dejándole el otro a Naruto, terminar con ellos fue bastante fácil. Naruto encajo su espada en el estómago de su rival dejándolo mal herido y Sasuke encajo su espada en el corazón de su adversario matándolo de una vez

-Debes terminar con ellos - Las paradas de Sasuke sonaron duras –Ellos no hubiese dudado en matarte, recuerda lo que le hicieron a nuestros padres- Naruto frunció el ceño con furia y encajo su espada en el corazón de su adversario.

-Bien hecho- Sasuke le sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al momento fue borrada cuando una espada filosa roso su rostro, haciendo que gotas de sangre empezaran a emanar de ella. Sasuke abrió los ojos furioso y empuñando su espada detuvo el feroz movimiento de la segunda persona frente a ellos. Naruto se apresuró a encarar a la persona frente a el quien le había osado lastimar la mejilla

El choque de espadas no se hiso esperar y aunque la persona encapuchada frente a el fuera habilidosa con la espada, no era suficiente para Naruto. Sasuke por otro lado tenía un poco de dificultad, la persona frente a el no solo lo atacaba con espada si no que con sus puños desnudos, era cierto que tampoco significaba un reto para él, pero debía admitir que tenía buenos movimientos

-¡!AGG!- El desgarrador grito de su adversario al enterrarle la espada en el vientre no le dio más que gusto, al caerse pudo ver como la capucha se apartaba de su rostro dejando ver un extraño y largo cabello rosa. Ahora unos ojos Jade lo veían con furia y dolor, a Sasuke le sorprendió este hecho, había estado peleando con una mujer, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era su extraño cabello rosado, juraría que lo había visto en otro lado.

Lentamente desencajo su espada del vientre de ella, haciendo que esta se retorciera de dolor, podía sentir como el objeto metálico sobaba su carne, La muchacha se apresuró a intentar agarrar su espada que estaba a centímetros de su mano, pero un fuerte pisotón en su muñeca se lo impidió.

Sasuke apretaba su pie con fuerza en la muñeca de su adversaria, debía admitir que almenos era fuerte, se encontraba en el suelo sangrando y podía ver como ella trataba de resistir el dolor de su abdomen y muñeca. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas empezaban a salir del rostro de la muchacha, ella era una rebelde y no le tendría compasión alguna. Con furia enredo su mano en su cabello y la jalo con fuerza hacia atrás, la chica llevo sus manos con pesadez hasta la suya intentando que la soltara, Sasuke llevo su espada hasta su garganta, empezó a rosarla levemente contra su cuello haciendo que la chica empezara a gritar auxilio, aun no la había dañado, pero podía sentir como ella se retorcía de miedo

-¡Sakura!- Su error fue haberse distraído, por eso no pudo ver como el adversario de Naruto le propinaba una fuerte patada en el rostro apartándolo de ella, desde el suelo pudo ver como otra extraña chica se paraba frente a la de cabellos rosados y meneaba su espada hábilmente contra la de Naruto. Desde el suelo sus ojos Onix se conectaron con unos Jade, la muchacha lo veía con la mirada perdida y él no lograba apartar sus ojos de ella

Naruto había logrado rosarle el rostro como ella lo había hecho con él. El rostro de aquella muchacha de cabellos azulados, sangraba de ambas mejillas y uno de sus brazos sangraba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Naruto podía terminar con ella de una vez, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería matarla, quería jugar un poco más.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura respóndeme!- Gritaba la muchacha mientras peleaba con Naruto.

Naruto se quedó extrañado y se preguntaba porque Sasuke no se levantaba, ¿Acaso esa patada le había dolido mucho?, lo dudaba, lo único que podía ver, era como su amigo no apartaba la mirada de aquella hermosa chica de cabellos rosados

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto lo saco de su trance, rompió la mirada de la chica mientras se ponía en pie. La muchacha de cabellos azulados ahora los miraba con terror, eran dos contra uno. Era imposible que saliera de esa con su compañera herida.

Naruto se acercó a ella mientras Sasuke se le acercaba desde el otro lado. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, sabía que si moría almenos había luchado por el bien del pueblo. Naruto se lanzó hacia ella y con feroz movimiento logro dañarle el otro brazo haciendo que soltara su espada. Ahora si estaba indefensa, se sentía como una inútil. Todo acabaría ahí y estaba seguro de ello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento de su muerte cuando unos quejidos la hicieron abrir los ojos

-¡Hinata! Llévate a Sakura de aquí- Hinata asintió con la cabeza y con mucho dolor en sus brazos, sostuvo a sakura de capucha y la jalo llevándosela de ese lugar.

Ella sostenía a ambos niños por el cuello. Naruto y Sasuke se retorcían intentando que aquella mujer los soltara del cuello o morirían de asfixia.

-Tsunade-sama estamos en desventaja, la mayoría de los nuestros fueron asesinados, si no nos vamos ahora, nosotros tendremos el mismo destino- Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras apretaba aún más fuerte los cuellos de ambos niños, pronto, estos dejaron de patalear y su cuerpo dejo de moverse. Tsunade los soltó fuerte contra el piso y dio la orden de retirada

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se levantó de repente tomando una gran bocanada de aire, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y no podía evitar respirar con desesperación. Vio cómo su tío Jiraiya y su Prima Karin se encontraban frente a él con varios médicos alrededor, Sasuke se encontraba sentado justo a la par de él, ambos respiraban agitadamente

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Karin viendo con preocupación a los chicos

-¿Q-que pasó?- Pregunto Naruto, pronto lo golpeo el recuerdo de la pelea

-Estaban a punto de morir- Contesto Karin con alivio –Los médicos lograron abrir sus vías respiratorias-

-¿Quién les hiso esto?- Hablo finalmente Jiraiya viendo como ambos tenían una marca morada en el cuello

-Una mujer rubia nos apretó fuerte el cuello- Hablo Sasuke con odio –era bastante fuerte-

-Tsunade-

-Sí, así la llamo un hombre- Dijo Naruto al ver como el nombre de la mujer salía de los labios de su tío

-Por ahora descansen- dijo Jiraiya – y quítense esas mascaras- Naruto, Sasuke y Karin asintieron con la cabeza para después retirarse

Ese había sido el comienzo de todo aquello, después los rebeldes volvieron a atacar el año siguiente nuevamente en la fiesta del año. Luego atacaron el año siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Jiraiya no lograba entender como era que lograban colarse en las seguridades del castillo. Había reforzado todo. La seguridad en el muro constaba de más guardias, la seguridad alrededor del castillo también. Se mataba la cabeza pensando en algún punto que se le hubiese olvidado, pero por más que intentaba, no recordaba nada

Naruto y Sasuke poseían ya 17 años y Karin 18. Debido al ataque de los rebeldes al castillo todos los años, Karin decidió aprender a luchar con espada y cuerpo a cuerpo. Había esperado ansiosa todos esos años con toparse con aquel idiota de dientes afilados para cobrarle venganza, pero extrañamente en todos esos años no lo había vuelto a ver.

Naruto se encontraba furioso, estaba decidido a ayudar en su tío en lo que fuera para encontrar la manera de derrotar a los rebeldes, que en todos esos años, les habían robado oro y habían matado a varias personas de la alta sociedad. Todos esos años había estado planeando una estrategia en su cerebro y finalmente estaba dispuesto a probarla

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto entro furioso a la sala encontrándose con Sasuke y Karin en el sillón, a la mitad de un beso comprometedor, esta se separó rápidamente de él, mientras Naruto los veía sin importarle lo que estaban haciendo, ya era común verlos a ambos besarse en aquel lugar

-¡Tengo un plan!- Dijo viendo la mirada de incredulidad de Sasuke y Karin –Mañana es la fiesta del año y los rebeldes atacaran nuevamente- ya había captado la atención de ambos –¡Nos colaremos entre ellos con capuchas e iremos a su escondite!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tan tannnn ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y la quise expresar. Solo quiero saber si les gusto y si desean que la continúe ¿Qué me dicen?. Acepto sugerencias y comentarios. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2 La boca del lobo

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto no mio, solo la historia que están a punto de leer es mía xD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. La boca del lobo**

-Las llamo, armas de fuego- Jiraiya analizaba el artefacto frente a él, no podía creer que algo tan pequeño, pudiese hacer tanto daño –También podría llamarla, pistola- hablo uno de los mejores consejero e inventor del rey – eh usado la pólvora para que tenga velocidad en la salida del proyectil, que en este caso, es este pequeño pedacito de metal que causa grandes daños en la persona-

-¿Cómo funciona?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y sostenía el supuesto artefacto dañino en sus manos. Si ese pedazo de basura no funcionaba como el quería, le reprocharía a su tío por hacerle levantarse tan temprano

-Solo debe apuntar y jalar el gatillo- respondió el consejero e inventor del rey, era impresionante como alguien tan joven se encontraba en un puesto tan alto

Naruto acomodo el artefacto en sus manos y apuntando a uno de los sirvientes, disparo. El sonido fue ensordecedor, tanto así que los presentes tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos, El impacto hiso que Naruto retrocediera un poco, en definitiva esa arma era bastante poderosa

-Esto debe ser una broma- Naruto vio expectante el artefacto entre sus manos, el sirviente delante de él se sostenía el abdomen sangrado con fuerza mientras otros corrían a asistirle –¡Esta genial-

-Wao, casi parece magia, la velocidad es estupenda- Karin estaba igual que su primo y Sasuke no era la excepción, esas armas podían darles la victoria ante los rebeldes y sobre todo, les ayudaría a culminar su venganza

-En definitiva es un arma poderosa- Jiraiya se puso de pie al momento que le arrebataba el arma a su sobrino -¿Cuánto te tomaría reproducirlas en masa?-

-Aproximadamente tres o cuatro años-

-¿! Cuatro años!?- Grito Naruto mientras se acercaba al consejero real - ¿! Que, No puedes hacerlas más pronto!?-

-Los materiales requerido para realizarlas se ven escasos en Konoha- Respondió el consejero algo molesto por los gritos del futuro rey –Tendremos que realizar negocios con otros países primero-

-¡La fiesta del año es mañana!, almenos dime que tienes cinco hechas- Pregunto Naruto alterado, esas armas podían servirle para aventurarse en el escondite de los rebeldes

-No cinco- Respondió el consejero, Naruto frunció el ceño –Veinte para ser exactos-

-¡Shikamaru eres genial!- Naruto abrazo eufórico a su amigo, Shikamaru le devolvió el abrazo, Naruto solía desesperarlo, pero sus cambios de humor solían hacerle gracia, además era uno de sus amigos de la infancia

Así es, puede que Shikamaru no fuera una persona totalmente rencorosa lleno de deseos de venganza como sus amigos, pero no estaba de acuerdo con los rebeldes. Era bastante listo al igual que su padre y él había crecido con la convicción de que la gente noble tenía la razón, además, al igual que a Naruto y a Sasuke, los rebeldes le quitaron a su padre. Por esa misma razón, había empezado a ser el consejero del rey desde los quince años, y aunque ahora poseía 17 todos lo veían como un niño, pero nadie se atrevía a meterse con él, después de todo, él era reconocido como uno de los "Consentidos del rey" al igual que Sasuke, Karin y otro mas

Lo única razón por la que el rey los consentía tanto, era porque les eran útiles o eso era lo que todos decían, por eso los apodaban "Los cuatro protegidos". Se suponía que eran los más fuertes y listos a disposición del rey, todos decían eso a pesar de no haberlos visto. Al igual que Naruto, "Los cuatro protegidos" eran difíciles de ver ya que el rey les prohibía salir del castillo, por eso los rebeldes, no los conocían ni en pintura

-Es impresionante, definitivamente la familia Nara es una de las más inteligentes de la historia, me alegra que tu sobrevivieras y sobre todo el haberte acogido con nosotros- Jiraiya le sonrió a Shikamaru y este le devolvió el gesto, cada poco el rey solía recordarles lo "bueno" que había sido con ellos para que no olvidaran su deuda con el

\- Y que tal, ¿si Shikamaru va con nosotros?- Pregunto Karin

-¿Ir a dónde?-

-Veras Shikamaru- Naruto hablo serio haciendo que Shikamaru le prestara atención al instante –pensamos ir a la guarida de los rebeldes- Shikamaru lo vio como un demente ¿El futuro rey escabullirse entre rebeldes?

-Pero..-

-Sabes que ningún rebelde sabe quién soy, así que podría escabullirme entre ellos, ya sabes y tu presencia podría sernos útil para realizar algún plan-

-También podrías manipular a las personas- Dijo Sasuke –Con tu cerebro podrás convencerlos de todo-

-Si quieres a alguien que controle a la gente deberías llamar a Ino no a mí- Respondió Shikamaru, así es, Ino era la cuarta de "Los cuatro protegidos"

-Ella ira ya nos lo ha confirmado- respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Karin –Te queremos a ti también, ya lo había pensado antes que Karin lo mencionara-

-¿Por eso pediste cinco pistolas?, asumiste que yo aceptaría- Shikamaru vio la sonrisa burlona de Naruto

-Exacto- Shikamaru sonrió ante esa respuesta y asintió levente con el rostro. Naruto sonrió al igual que los demás, ya todo estaba listo

* * *

Debajo de aquellos vestidos pomposos se encontraban dos trajes de espionaje junto con armas y provisiones de comida, lo único que debían hacer era desabotonar la parte baja del vestido para deshacerse de este, ponerse la capa y escabullirse entre los rebeldes, esa era la orden que Naruto les había dado.

Por otro lado la de ellos era un poco difícil, ya que debían quitarse los pantalones de realeza a menos que se deshicieran de ellos en el camino y la parte de arriba para que se quedaran con una camisa simple negra, las provisiones de comida las llevaban en los bolsillos de los pantalones y cada uno de ellos llevaban dos pistolas, una en cada lado de la cintura escondidas debajo de los pantalones además de dos espadas simples al igual que las chicas

Las capas estaban colgadas en las columnas del salón, escondidas para que nadie las viera, llevaban años de combatir contra los rebeldes y su vestimenta no cambiaba, por eso Naruto había mandado a hacer cinco capas a la medida y con el mismo tono de color que las originales, solo que estas poseían unas cuantas bolsas en el interior que escondían mapas, binoculares y píldoras de veneno. Todo lo necesario

Todo estaba perfecto, el único inconveniente seria que los rebeldes… no se presentaran

El baile era de máscaras, como siempre el vals resonaba en todo el salón, varias damas se le acercaban a pedirle invitación para bailar pero él se negaba, nadie lo reconocía debajo de esa mascara, por eso solía dirigirse a ellas sin respeto. Desde lejos podía ver como su mejor amigo se hartaba platos de Ramen, se rio por lo bajo al recordar lo que dijo sobre "no volver a probar ramen por un tiempo"

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- La voz conocida para él, Karin se encontraba sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa boba. Sasuke sonrió, como lo pensó hace varios años, Karin era bella, pero no sentía por ella nada parecido al amor, solamente se limitaba a besarla unas cuantas veces, nada serio y esperaba que ella pensase de igual forma, porque Karin, no había sido su único pasatiempo en esos años

\- Con sumo placer- Respondió galante haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara, suavemente tomo su mano entre la suya mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile, rápidamente se acoplaron al ritmo de los demás y en unos instantes ya estaban riendo entre bromas

-Ahí esta Sasuke-kun- Pronuncio Ino mientras bailaba junto a su amigo de la infancia –Con Karin-

-¿Celosa?- Pregunto Shikamaru mientras le daba una vuelta a su acompañante

-¿Debería de estarlo?- Respondió divertida –hace tiempo que comprendí que Sasuke-kun no se toma nada serio- dijo mientras sonreía divertida –yo solo fui un pasatiempo y eso me quedo claro, pero con Karin parece que tiene algo mas-

-Lo dudo- Ino lo vio confundida –Él nos lo dijo a mí y a Naruto, Karin no es más que otro pasatiempo- Ino rio por lo bajo al igual que Shikamaru

-Pobre, ella lo ama-

-Tampoco estoy seguro de eso-

-¿Desde cuando eres un experto en el amor?- Rio Ino mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo

-No es más difícil que una ecuación- Bromeo

-No sabes nada- ambos rieron mientras seguían bailando al compás de la música, uniéndose pronto a sus otros dos amigos, a Sasuke y a Karin

-¿Desea mas príncipe?- Pregunto el chef mientras serbia el quinto plato de ramen

-¡Shhh!, ya sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa que soy yo- Susurro Naruto al chef –Ni siquiera tu sabes cómo me veo bajo la máscara- El chef asintió, el solo era contratado para las fiestas del año y el apetito del príncipe hacia el ramen siempre le hacía reconocerlo, aunque no supiese como era bajo la máscara -¡Por supuesto que quiero otro plato tebayo!-

-Como guste-El chef le sirvió su delicioso plato de ramen, aprovecharía para comer antes de que los rebeldes llegaran, separarse del ramen era lo que más le dolía al irse del castillo y lastimosamente no podía llevar porque o se le derramaba o se descomponía. Pero estaba seguro que algún día ¡Encontraría la forma de hacer un ramen que se mantuviera y que se preparara con solo agregar agua caliente!. ¡Así es! ¡Ese sería su legado! ¡El legado de Naruto Namikase!, además de ser el que derrote a los reberdes bla bla bla o eso era lo que estaba en su lista

-¿Me permite un Vals?- Le pregunto una hermosa rubia, al parecer de buena familia. Pues su vestido era de una seda fina y su porte era bastante elegante

-¡Lárgate! ¿! Que no ves que como!?- La muchacha lo vio impactada–Nadie me separara de ti Ramen- Dijo mientras sobaba su rostro contra el tazón de comida. La muchacha lo veía como si estuviese loco y arrepentida de su decisión se retiró –Nadie es mejor que tu nena-

-así nunca conseguirá esposa- Le dijo el chef quien al momento quedo mudo al ver como Naruto le mandaba una mirada asesina –Perdóneme, Nadie es mejor que el ramen-

Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando las luces de la habitación se apagaron y el sonido de vidrios rotos inundo el lugar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y sosteniendo el tazón de ramen, salió corriendo hacia las columnas del salón para buscar su capa.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sasuke al verlo llegar, ellos se encontraban quitándose la camisa para dejar ver una de color negro gastada -¡Naruto suelta ese ramen!-

-¡Espera Sasuke!- Grito pero fue inútil, Sasuke ya le había tirado el tazón de las manos -¡!Temee!, ¡juro que morirás lentamente!-

-Sí, si, después me lo cuentas a detalle, ahora antes de que…- Sasuke quedo mudo al ver como Naruto lamia el ramen del piso -¿! Y TE HACES LLAMAR PRINCIPE!?-

-¡Chicos ya!- Interrumpió Ino molesta –¡Debemos irnos ya!- Naruto frunció el ceño y de un jalón rompió su pantalón y camisa dejando ver los pantalones gastados y la camisa negra desteñida

-¡Vámonos!- Todos lo obedecieron y rápidamente con sus capuchas puestas, salieron corriendo colocándose junto a los rebeldes

-¡RETIRADA!- Grito la que suponían era la líder, una rubia que Naruto y Sasuke recordaban bien, esa que estuvo a punto de asesinarlos

Los cinco corrieron entre los rebeldes, el plan iba bien, nadie parecía notar nada, siguieron corriendo hasta la mitad del jardín real donde los rebeldes se dividieron en dos, unos iban hacia el lado izquierdo y los otros hacia el derecho, Naruto confundido corrió hacia el lado derecho y sin dudarlo, los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Tu!- Una extraña muchacha lo señalo mientras corría detrás de ella -¡Mata al guardia que viene detrás de ti!-

Naruto volteo solo para ver como uno de sus guardias reales levantaba la espada contra él, Naruto apretó los dientes, desenvaino su espada y de una estocada clavo la espada en el corazón de su guardia real. Ino aparto la mirada, nunca le había gustado los actos de crueldad y ver a Naruto asesinar a uno de los suyos le dolía

-¡Bien hecho!- La extraña mujer le sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta, Naruto frunció el ceño, hacer lo que había hecho, no lo hacía sentir orgulloso

-¡RAPIDO!, ¡RAPIDO!,! RAPIDO!- Gritaba un hombre que levantaba un arbusto con ambas manos revelando un agujero debajo de la muralla

-¿Un agujero?, jamás lo había visto- Dijo Shikamaru, Naruto apretó las manos, ¡así que, así escapaban!

Rápidamente siguieron a los demás, Sasuke desenvaino su espada haciendo que "Accidentalmente" rozara el vientre de aquel hombre, Este se inclinó herido, pero valientemente seguía levantando el arbusto de considerable tamaño, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua

Según ellos, el agujero solo los llevaría al otro lado de la muralla, pero extrañamente este seguía haciéndose más profundo y más profundo hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una ciudad ¿Bajo la tierra? Wao, era bastante sorprendente, la edificación se veía bastante resistente, claro que no dejaba de ser una ciudad bajo la tierra ¡llena de polvo y suciedad!

-Es impresionante- Dijo Karin mientras seguía corriendo –Estos bastardos-

-¡ALTO!- Grito un hombre haciendo que todos los rebeldes frente a ello se detuvieran –Dejen las capas por aquí, ya saben- Una fila se hiso mientras todos empezaban a dejar las capas en un cesto enorme, Naruto vio a Sasuke y este vio a Shikamaru en busca de ayuda

-Sera mejor que las dejemos si no queremos levantar sospechas- Hablo Shikamaru –Saquen todo lo que tengan en las capas ¡Ya!-

Todos se apresuraron a sacar lo que tenían en las capas para meterlas en los bolsillos de los pantalones rápidamente, cuando finalmente llego su turno de dejar las capas, solamente las soltaron en el canasto con desdén

-¡ALTO!- Hablo el hombre haciéndolos detenerse -¿! Quienes son ustedes!?- Naruto llevo su mano hacia su espada haciendo que el hombre desenvainara la suya y de un momento a otro ya habían más de diez espadas rodeándolos

Sasuke abrió grande los ojos al ver como una cabellera rosada se posicionaba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido, su porte era fuerte y galante, su piel era fina y sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, la chica lo vio a él y con el ceño fruncido desenvaino su espada acercándola rápidamente hacia su garganta

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

-Así que así te llamas- Ella le susurro en el oído con la espada fuertemente aprisionando su garganta –Sasuke-kun-

* * *

- **Tsuigeku:** Holaa xD muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, me alegra que te guste el universo alterno, era una idea que llevaba en la cabeza desde hace tiempo me gustaría saber tu opinión y a mí me gustaría leer otra historia tuya, deberías hacer otra L. Espero que te guste mi capitulo Saludos!

 **Akime Maxwell** : Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste y el Naruhina y el Sasusaku pronto sucederán xD ya veremos como compartirán palabras, espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Saludos!

 **MariaUzumaki:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste el universo alterno que creo mi cabeza xD, sii fue un poco raro lo de Orochimaru siendo el padre de Minato pero era necesario xD espero tu opinión de este cap. Saludos!

 **Gab:** Muchas gracias! Aquí te traigo el siguiente cap.! Espero tu opinión Saludos!


End file.
